Shapeshifting (Points System)
LOCKED Class Abilities R O O K I E E X P E R T |} M A S T E R |} G R A N D M A S T E R |} |} Grand Masters of Shapeshifting: Cabbage Elemental Ascents |- |4 |You can shapeshift twice as fast while you are completely still. If using this successfully in an emote, attacks made immediately before your turn will hit you, with a limit of one attack per character. |- |6 |''New Ability:'' |} |- |8 |When using Wordly, you also gain access to a species ability. This must be an ability that any member, or most members of the species can use. |- |10 |You only need to observe an animal once to learn its form. You may now learn forms larger than yourself by scaling them to your own size. |- |13 |Add 1 ideational form to your Shapeshifting ability. This will be a single form that can use the same rules as Mutate but cannot be adjusted with Mutate during use. |- |14 |''New Ability:'' |- |15 |Add a second transformation to Presto Change-o. |- |18 |After using Shapeshift, Multishift, or Mutate, you may swap through many adjustments with your other changing abilities quickly (such as changing color). You will still use the corruption required to make these changes. |- |19 |When using tier 18 Wild Beast in conjunction with Worldly, you can phase through every species trait you've logged in the species (verified list required.) |- |20 |Add a second ideational form. If you already have Mutate, you may combine the experience gained from the tiers 13 and 20 Wild Beast to discover a custom transformation ability that uses a specialized magical or non-magical ability. |- |21 |Add a third transformation to Presto Change-o. |- |22 |Add a second transformation to Worldly that can include a sub-faction or rarer species. You can also swap your original Worldly form for a rare-species transformation if you have never altered the species of your original Worldly form. This ability can be learned when using tier 10 Wild Beast to simply observe the creature in secret for the duration of reference logging. |- |Max |All 2-emote transformation abilities are now 1-emote transformation abilities unless you are severely injured or sickly. |} |- |4 |Once a day when consuming a corrupted animal, you absorb some of its corruption. (roll 100 : 1-20 = +0 : 21-40 = +20 : 41-60 = +40 : 61-80 = +60 : 81-100 = +80) |- |8 |There is a 50% chance that an ability used by your Twisted Shifter will not draw from your corruption pool. If any ability used is successful, the same emote will also not channel corruption. (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure). |- |10 | New Ability: |- |13 |Non-lethal versions of animal toxins can be created when you shift into their respective creatures. Only one type can be active at a time. |- |15 |You gain twice as much corruption from Teir 8 Animaniac's effect. |- |16 |Shapeshift, Wordly, Mottle, Transmogrify, Musk, Chameleon no longer require dedicated corruption. |- |17 |Multishift no longer requires dedicated corruption. |- |18 |One Presto Change-o form no longer draws from your corruption pool. |- |19 |You gain thrice as much corruption from Teir 8 Animaniac's effect. |- |20 |All Presto Change-o forms no longer draw from your corruption pool. |- |21 |One of your pets gains access to a simple transformation which allows it to gain consent rules for 3 rounds when engaging in combat with this form. |- |Max |You gain 4 times as much corruption from Teir 8 Animaniac's effect. |} Ability Troubleshooting: Using Shapeshifting Practically • Think Before You Shift Knowing the potential of each of your animal parts and forms will save you corruption and mental strain. Your character's mentor will teach them the strengths and weaknesses of each animal, and the when's and how's of using them to fight. The form you decide to use should always be the best form to use in your situation. This way you don't have to scramble around picking different forms and making alterations to compensate for your missteps. A good shapeshifter has a small handful of forms, knows when to use them, and has go-to alterations to modify them. A better shifter also knows how to make effective decisions about their bodies when faced with new obstacles. • Take Time To Create Transformations Using Shapeshift is easy, but knowing how much corruption is required to create complicated forms is difficult. Take some time to figure out what kind of custom forms you want your shapeshifter to have and calculate how much corruption they use. These forms should be few and practical, this way knowing how much corruption you're using is as simple as remembering which form you're in. This also makes it much easier to keep track of corruption used for additional alterations in combat. • Practice Often As your character is trained and mentored, so to will you become more comfortable with playing your element freely. While it may look like a lot to remember now, your mentor and other trainers will guide you through using your ability sheet, give you tips and shortcuts, let you in on favored techniques or combos, and help you try out new ideas or strategies. Shapeshifting Cheat Sheet Transformation Abilities Recovery (On Yourself) Activation Breakdown Partial Shifts (Chameleon, Multishift, and Mutate) may only use a portion of their corruption when altering only sections of their body. C A N N O T S : Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- All elemental tails can be stacked once when using Multishift. All Applicable -- Summon any "Elemental Version Of You" ability twice while Twisted Shifter is active. Plants -- Organically Raised and Salad Fingers can combine with Mutate or Multishift. Vegetarian's affects can be obtained with Something of a Scientist. Sand -- From The Flatland can combine with Mutate or Multishift. Metal -- Axefolation, Terminator, and Unleaded can combine with Mutate or Multishift. Strength -- Combine Walk It Off! with Something of a Scientist to make regrowth instant. Combustion -- Self-Destruct can be used twice (or once non-fatally) when paired with Twisted Shifter. Illusions -- Fragment and both of its bonus abilities can be paired with Twisted Shifter. Howling Voice -- Demonic's effects can be learned at Master level when paired with Multishift. Progression Overview • Rookie It is common to involuntarily transform into half of an animal upon unlocking, as full forms and more exclusive abilities are too complex. It takes a great deal to complete a full shift and you cannot hold your form for long. You are also only able to customize the look of your pelt. In order to progress, a rookie must study many creatures and practice familiarizing themselves with their shapeshifts often as possible. • Expert You have become able to alter the scent of your pelt and customize your species traits. You are also beginning to learn how to control inner body parts, which for now allows you to monitor the healing process of an injury. Your reference of shapeshifts are able to be utilized more easily but new forms must continue to be heavily studied. • Master Your ability to control the inside of your body has increased. Although you cannot control your own bones, you are now able to manipulate individual muscles, fibers, and tissues, which allow you to strengthen a weakened area, close a wound, etc. Your reference of forms is so great that you are now able to learn a new form with a single observation, create forms made of mismatched parts, and can control your fur and hair as if it were an extension of you. • Grand Master Your understanding of living anatomy is so extensive that you are able to create entirely customized forms by building them conceptually. You also have a specific set of memorized forms which you may shapeshift into automatically. Useful Items for this Element • Animology Book A book of common critters and where the can be found. You cannot learn forms by reading about them or looking at illustrations. Cost: { 50 } '' ''Location: { Ryou & Sahara's Shop } F.A.Q. Q.) Can my Void learn new forms by looking at pictures of them? * No. Shapeshifters cannot learn new forms via pictures and descriptions. All forms must be witnessed first-hand. Q.) What happens when crystal bones are targeted? * The shapeshifter will forcibly revert back to their original form the moment the action takes place. Q.) Can I turn into fish? *Sure! Just don't get eaten! Remember that you can only give yourself air lungs if you have Multishift. Q.) I turned into a mouse and someone stepped on me. Am I dead? * Probably. You can be seriously injured in smaller, more vulnerable forms. Your reaction depends on how much warning you had and how quickly you can change forms. Pay attention! Q.) Can I talk while I'm an animal? * That depends on your proficiency. Talking while in an animal form involves transposing Void vocal chords into animal bodies, which can only be done by those who know Multishift. Q.) I have Animaniac. When am I using corruption? * Whenever you use any other of your abilities. Q.) I saw a lobster in the forest?! * NO YOU DID NOT. __NOEDITSECTION____NONEWSECTIONLINK__